Blair Donovan's Last Stand
by MysteryElectric
Summary: When the Champion of Hoenn died in a training accident, a tournament is held to see who his successor will be, and it's down to the wire in the final match. Will the new Champion of Hoenn be the skilled wonder trainer Blair Donovan, or the seafaring Dragon Tamer, Drake? ONE-SHOT


Blair Donovan's Last Stand

"With both trainers down to their last Pokémon, who will win this exhilarating match for the title of Hoenn Champion: The scourge of the Ever Grande Conference, Blair Donovan, or the Dragon Tamer and naval captain, Drake? Only time will tell." A blonde-haired man with a full blonde mustache and sailor's uniform withdrew his fallen Flygon silently as the Dusknoir above it hovered powerfully and relatively unharmed compared to its unfortunate opponent. The announcer's voice further amped up the stadium crowd, eager to see the final match of the champion's league tournament finally reveal a victor after the three-and-a-half hour match where neither lost a Pokémon for the first hour.

"You leave me no choice, Blair. I've been saving my most powerful fighter for as long as I can, but wait no longer, as I reveal Salamence!" Drake's husky voice did not faze Blair, but the fearsome blue dragon that he sent out caused the crowd to gasp in admiration: few trainers were skilled enough to raise dragon-types, let alone evolve them to their most powerful forms, and Drake had managed to fully evolve four different dragon-types. The Salamence let out a mighty roar and stamped its feet in a display of aggression that didn't seem to faze its ghostly opponent in the slightest.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!" The Gripper Pokémon's fist crashed into Salamence's jaw cloaked in a dark aura, injuring the dragon but only serving to anger it rather than discourage it.

"Salamence, shake it off and use Flamethrower." Salamence unleashed a stream of orange flames hot enough to make both trainers sweat.

"Block with Will-O-Wisp, then Dark Pulse!" The blue flames clashed against Salamence's Flamethrower, cancelling it out long enough to let Dusknoir have a clear shot with the dark chain-like pulse attack.

"Salamence, dodge that with Aerial Ace!" Salamence suddenly disappeared from view, dodging Dark Pulse as it struck home with the flying-type attack. Dusknoir clutched its side as it hovered in the air despite the injurious attack.

"Folks, Dusknoir is often known as the most resilient ghost-type species but can it stand up against an onslaught from an angry dragon?" The announcer further riled up the excited crowd as Salamence appeared to have the upper hand.

"Dusknoir, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw to slash the flames away!" Salamence's blue glowing claws dissipated the flames with little effort, but the diversion left an opening.

"Ice Beam on left flank, Dusknoir." The super-effective chilling beam struck home as Dusknoir froze Salamence's left wing and foreleg, rendering it immobile and vulnerable to further attack as it roared in pained protest. "Now, overhead Dark Pulse followed by Shadow Punch!"

As Salamence desperately tried to break free, the dark chain struck Salamence's back between its wings before a shadowy fist slammed the great dragon's head into the ground from above.

"Salamence, Flamethrower to melt the ice followed by Dragon Claw!" Drake commanded, as Salamence quickly broke free from its icy shackles, claws glowing in preparation for its attack.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch to intercept!" Despite the punch hitting the flying dragon square in the chest, the ghost-type took a severe slashing from glowing claws as it was sent flying into a wall. "Get up and use Ice Beam!" As the chilling beam began to charge, Drake had one final move up his sleeve.

"Salamence, Dragon Tail on the ground!" Salamence's glowing blue tail slamming into the battlefield threw up rocky debris to block the icy attack, ice coating the rocks that intercepted the chilling beam. "Now send it back before finishing it off with a final Aerial Ace attack!" The Dragon Tail infused power into the flying ice-rocks that slammed into Dusknoir, whose arms were blocking its face to shield its single eye.

"Dusknoir, no fear! Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir's shadowy fist collided head-on with the great dragon's speedy flying-type, but slowly gave way as its attack's power was outmatched.

"Did you expect to match Salamence in physical power? Do you not know what the Intimidate ability does? Scorch it one last time, my friend, Flamethrower!" Drake masterfully commanded the fearsome dragon as the flames headed towards the ghost.

"Dark Pulse into the flames!" The dark-type attack was quickly pushed back as the Gripper Pokémon was mercilessly engulfed in searing flames, dispelling the attack only to collapse onto its stomach from exhaustion.

"Dusknoir is unable to continue. Blair Donovan has lost his championship bid to Dragon Master Drake. Long live Hoenn's new Champion, Captain Drake!"

The crowd burst into loud cheers as the new Champion was crowned. Blair's greatest opportunity had literally gone up in flames...


End file.
